Romantic Lover
by KawaiiNatsuki
Summary: A girl about to get killed. He step in and took the blow. He told her she'll live with him in his family mansion. He falls in love with her and kissed her passionately. The girl refused to ever love him. What can he do?
1. Encounter

Hey, people. You guys probably already know that this is a NejiTen fanfic. I'm a fan of this couple also. I'm not sure if this fanfic is even good enough. But that's the reason why you guys should read and review it.

--

A girl was running through the crowded streets. She was wearing gym shorts, a red tank top, and white sneakers. She has brown long hair that was tied in a ponytail. She's been running everyday. She's a second-year in high school and top of her class. She's perfect when it comes to sports and is the number one target by the boys in school. Her name? Komari TenTen.

Everyone was glancing at her as she passed the crowded streets.

"Hey, check her out. She's hot."

"Who's that? She's really fast."

"Hey! That girl goes to my school."

TenTen just kept running. She then heard a scream. A followed the scream. It led to a woman with her purse about to get stolen. The woman was haning onto her purse as the thief pulled out a knife. TenTen reacted quickly and side-kicked the thief. He let go of the purse as TenTen kicked him in the stomach.

The man picked up his knife and ran towards her. She was done for.

WHOOSH.

A man with dark long hair came in front of me and hold me tight taking the blow. The thief pulled the knife out and stab him many times. I was full of rage. I put the man to the side and knocked the thief unconcious. I told the woman to call the police as I took her of my savior and wallked towards the street to call a cab.

"To...the right," the man whispered. "My car...is...to the right. Some...one...will take...us...to...my house," he panted. TenTen followed his instructions and walked to the right. There was a chauffer waiting for them. He helped TenTen and the man into a stretch limo and took the two away.

--

"Hey, are you okay?" TenTen asked the dark-haired man. She heard a grunt from him and stripped him of his shirt and and laid him down on the seat with his face down. She searched around the limo and finally found a first-aid kit under the seat. She wiped the blood off of his back with a wet towel and wrapped bandages around the wounds.

In a few minutes, the man woke up. He noticed that he was shirtless and dived for the discarded shirt. He blushed making TenTen gigled.

"Are you okay?" TenTen asked the man, who nodded. "Who are you?"

Neji smiled and held out his hand. "Hyuuga Neji, nice to meet you," Neji said.

TenTen smiled brightly and took his hand. "Komari TenTen," she answered. "I want to thank you for helping me but you ended up getting hurt."

Neji sighed. "We're reaching my house soon. I'm pretty sure you would want to wash up." He chuckled and pointed to her chest where her bra was showing. She covered her chest and slap Neji across the face. He chuckle even more. The chauffer opened the door and Neji walks out first and then helped TenTen out.

--

Neji lead her into his house as one of the maid came and took her to the baths where they will help her clean up. TenTen was startled and struggled. "Hey, if you don't want them to wash you, I can wash you instead," Neji smirked. He recieved another slap by TenTen who followed the maids to the baths.

Thirty minutes has passed and the maids brought TenTen over to Neji who was sipping tea in the living room. He looked up when he heard footsteps. His mouth went ajar when he saw TenTen. She was wearing a light blue dress with a small white bow across her waist. The dress was long to her knees where it fluffs out. Her face was made up and her hair was tied beautifuly. They gave her white high-heels.

Neji blinked and reality took over. He saw how uncomfortable she was feeling and also her blush. He thought just how cute the blush made her.

TenTen looked over at me. "Can I go home?" asked TenTen. She was about to walk when her ankle prickled and slipped. Neji ran to her side and catched her. His eyes and hers' met. TenTen blushed at avert her eyes. Neji smirked and helped her to her feet.

Neji leaned on his desk. "Sorry, but you can't," Neji said calmly. TenTen angled her head in confusion. "You're going to live here now," Neji finished and smile softly.

--

"You're going to live here now," Neji said and smile softly. TenTen took some time to sink the words in. Then, it hit her hard like a rock.

She took in a breath of air. "What?! Why?!" she exploded almost blowing Neji away. He sighed.

"Your parents are friends of mine. It looks like your parents are doing business in France and they asked my parents to look after you. But, they're away in America running the company. So, you'll be living here starting today until you graduate from college, arouind that time," Neji said in a mouthful and drank his cup of tea.

TenTen was in total shock. She slumped down on the sofa speechless. Neji walked over and sat down next to her.

"Wha- I didn't even know my parents went to France for their work." TenTen whispered.

Neji put his hand on her bar shoulder. "That's the reason I was looking for you. I'm suppose to protect you no matter what," Neji said and squeeze her shoulder. "You're going to have to get use to things around here. Let me sow you your new room," Neji said and took her hand. His other hand was on her waist supporting her.

--

He led her down the hall and turned left. He opened the door for her and walked her inside. The room was incredibly big. The bed was on the inside of her room. There was flat-screen TV and a couch. On their left was a table for studies and dining. He walked her to teh bed where it was completely made and smells of roses. She walked over to where the bathroom was and was amzed. There was a big bath and it smells amzingly sweet.

Neji smiled at her amazement. "Like your new room?" he asked his arm still on her waist. TenTen looked up at him and smiled brightly. She then realize his arm was around her and step back. She bumped into the bed and fell backwards on it. Neji smirked. He made his way to the bed and climbed on top of her. TenTen gasped and sat up, trying to get out. He pushed her on the bed and kissed her paasionately. TenTen didn't move. She didn't kiss back. Her eyes remain open instead of closed.

He noticed and got off of her. "S-Sorry," he apologized and walked out of the room closing the door behind him. TenTen sat up and brought her fingers to her lips. She blushed deeply and flopped back on the bed. _Why did he do that? That was my first kiss, damn it! _

--

TenTen was transfered to a new school the next morning. Her school uniform arrived at seven in the moring, the time she woke up. She pulled on a red plaid skirt, an elbow length blouse, red socks, and black high-heels. She top off her school uniform with a red business jacket and tied her hair in a haigh ponytail.

A knock was heard through the door. She open the door to see Neji standing there. He was wearing gray pants, a white long sleeve dress shirt, a red bussiness jacket, and black dress shoes. He grinned. " 'Morning," he said. "I'm here to escort the lady to breakfast," he smirked.

"Yeah, real funny," TenTen replied and brushed through him. She kep walking without glancing back. Neji sighed a sad sigh and walked after her.

Breakfast was silent except the cutting of pancakes and the clacking of forks. TenTen was the first to finish and made her way out to the front yard to take a stroll before school.

Neji ran after her. "Hey, if it's about yesterday, I'm sorry. I lost my cool. I didn't mean to do it," he said apologetically. She glared at him.

"So, it was never for real and you never meant for it to happen?!" she screamed at his face. She stomped away from him and got inside the limo. Neji sighed a sad sigh and follow suit.

--

As TenTen walked into her classroom, the teacher ran up to her and bowed a deep bow. TenTen did the same. He cleared his throat. "Class, we have a transfer student in class today. Please introduce yourself," the teacher gestured.

TenTen nodded. "Hai. My name is Komari TenTen. Nice to meet you all. Please take care of me in the near future," TenTen said to the class and bowed, showing her respect. Many whispers were heard.

"Hey, she's cute, isn't she?

"I saw her walking with Neji-Kun."

"Are they going out?"

The teacher, Gai-San, sighed, "Komari-San, I would like you to take a seat next to Hyuuga-San." Neji grinned and grabbed her hand. He lead her to her seat where she sat down. Everyone was looking at her but TenTen remained emotionless. The girls blushed at how cool she was.

Many hours passed as the bell rang signaling Lunch Break. TenTen gathered her books when she was crowded by all the girls in the classroom.

"Ne, ne, Komari-San, would you like to eat lunch with us?" a girl with violet hair asked her.

TenTen smiled sadly,"I'm sorry but, I have to do something," TenTen picked up her schoolbag and head for the door. The girls were all depressed, like they got rejected.

TenTen was in the sports hall looking at sign-up bulletins. She took out a pen and put her name for the Track and Fields Club. A man walked up behind and grabbed her waist pulling her closer to him. TenTen thought it was Neji and step hard on his foot and hit him in the ribs with her elbow. The man grunted and stepped back. She turned around and saw that it wasn't Neji and apologized.

The man had shiny black hair, which was spiked up with gel. (Note: I made him a playboy. Don't kill me!)

He smiled and took her hand. "Rock Lee, a member of the Track and Field Club," Lee said and kissed her hand.

TenTen pulled her hand back. "Komari TenTen," she replied. Lee smirked.

"So, have you been to any of the state competition?" he asked her curious.

"Yeah, plenty of times," she said. "I high-jump."

"Ah, high-jump. No wonder I've never seen you. I'm a sprinter," Lee laughed. TenTen gigled.

--

A pair of white eyes was watching them from the side. He glared. Rage and jealousy was building up inside him. _You won't talk to me, but you're willing to talk to a playboy that will soon bed you. _He walked up to the pair and glared at Lee.

"How nice of you to coome by, Neji,"Lee said to Neji who was glaring even more.

Neji didn't waste any time in talking. He took hold of TenTen's wrist and pulled her away.

--

"Ow, Neji, let go of me," TenTen commanded. Neji looked at her.

"Why should I? You just talked to someone who's going to bed you," Neji nearly exploded. TenTen glared at him.

"So what? It's better than someone who put a move on me!" she shouted at him. She pulled her wrist away and walked off.

"My, a couples' qaurrel, eh?" Lee said walking up to Neji.

--

Hi hi! That's it for this chapter. I won't be upddating if it's not good enough. Please review if you want me to keep writing this fanfic.


	2. Surprise

A new chapter of Romantic Lover is up! And remember, read and review.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Grrrrrr. What is wrong with that guy?! Always following me around. I can't even have a nice conversation with someone! _TenTen walked through the school yard, her heels clicking as she walked. She sat down on a stone bench angrily and crossed her right leg over her left. A bento appeared in front of her. She glanced up and saw Neji, expressionless. She took the lunch as Neji sat down next to her. The two didn't dare look at each other.

Neji looked at her and sighed. "Look, I'm sorry about before, but he's a bad person. I don't want you getting hurt." She glared at him. Then, her eyes soften and she looked down at her bento.

"So what?" TenTen muttered. "I can look after myself. I didn't even ask you to do anything," she added. He sighed again. He took her bento, opened it, and gave it back to her. There was an awkward silence between the two. They both ate their lunch in silence.

Neji stood up making TenTen look up at him in surprise. "Lunch break's almost over. I'm taking you somehwere after school today so be ready," he smirked. TenTen's eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked-irritated-and followed him back to the classroom.

Neji chuckled and locked gaze with her. "Somewhere fun. Promise," repiled Neji before he cracked up. TenTen's lips pushed together in a hard line and fury took over her.

The whole hour of class went on with many interruptions from TenTen jumping out of her seat in a fuss. Many of the girls snickered at her embarrassment as Neji just chuckled. TenTen would only roll her eyes and sit down.

The last minutes of class ended up with every girl snickering about how stupid TenTen looked. But as always, she was cool about it and paid no heed to them.

The bell signaled the end of class and Neji cornered TenTen at her desk. He looked at her with a crooked smile on his pale face and TenTen glared at him. "I'm not going anywhere with you," she snapped and pushed him out of her way.

Neji smirked. "Well that's too bad," he said. He picked TenTen up and slung her across his shoulders. "You're coming with me no matter what," he added. TenTen blushed tomato red and pounded on Neji's back. Neji just chuckled at her attempts and walked out of the classroom. Many confused stares followed them.

"I guess they're going out after all," a boy murmured, feeling rejected. To think that the boy had high hopes for TenTen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Damn it, Neji!" TenTen shouted, still pounding her fists into his back. "Put me down, right now!" she commanded. Neji made a tsking sound, opening the door to the limo and slowly helped her inside. TenTen was ready to push away from him as soon as he put her down.

However, Neji got another plan for her and instead pulled her onto his lap. Shocked convicted on TenTen's face as she shot a deadly glared at him. He just grinned and tightened his arms around her small waist before she decided to break away from him.

TenTen muttered under her breath and cross her arms over her chest. Never once did she looked at Neji after that during their trip to.................many designer shops.

"Why are we here?" TenTen asked, shocked. She hardly cared about clothes, and this is one of the biggest situations she didn't one to get involved in. She hated shopping. Blood drained from her face and she turned pale completely. She bit on her lower lip-so hard it could bleed.

Neji chuckled at her response to the fancy shop and pulled her inside. The shop was covered with rows of beautiful dresses and to the far end of the shop was a glass cabinet with fine jewels. What's inside the shop had made TenTen turn even more pale than before.

"Neji!" the owner of the shop exclaimed and rushed to Neji-giving him a hug and kissed both his cheeks. Neji shuddered but smiled softly as to not hurt the owner's feelings. The owner was apparently, male. Everyone would've known by now the owner was gay. His hair was pure blonde and his eyes were a dazzling blue. No doubt he was the owner of this shop as he looked TenTen up and down. "This be the girl you told me about?" he sneered.

"Yes," Neji replied politely-though the corner of his mouth twitched at the tone the owner used. "I want her complete."

The owner snapped his fingers and two lovely ladies walked out of the curtains from the back of the rooms and pulled TenTen with them back inside.

Neji and the shop owner walked along the rows of dresses and grabbed many that would suit her. Neji picked out a peach-colored dress, strapless. There was a small yellow sash around the waist as the dress fluff out below enind around her knees. The dress was elegant and adorable. Neji was one hundred percen sure that TenTen would chose this dress.

Neji moved on to the many rows of shoes. He chose creme strappy heels, about an inch long. It matched the dress perfectly. He picked out a small pearl necklace and diamond earrings.

Then, there was a loud _thud._

Neji rushed to the room behind the curtains to see what was going on. TenTen was wrapped in a small towel trying to get away from the two ladies-who were walking slowly towards her. Neji's eyes snapped open as he closed the curtains fast and turned to face the snickering shop owner, his face a slight red.

The shop owner burst out laughing. "Neji has not yet mature. He blushed seeing a girl semi naked," he teased. Neji rolled his eyes. The shop owner grabbed the clothing Neji had picked out and pushed through the curtains.

There were loud bangs and thuds. Neji smirked to himself. It was useless to dress TenTen.

The shop owner finally came out fifteen minutes later, his hair messed and there were bruises on his face. Neji chuckled. It was exactly as he predicted. TenTen doesn't go or do anything without a fight.

"The girl........is ready," the shop owner panted as the two lovely ladies opened the curtains wide-their faces also covered in bruises but not as bad as the shop owner.

Behind the curtains stood TenTen. She was wearing the dress-as Neji predicted. The dress complimented her, tightening around her waist and fluffed out below. Her hair was in curls and styled with ribbons and small flowers. He face was made with the finest of make-up. Her sheeks were blushed pink, her lips a beautiful pink. Her face was no longer pale and powdered with the lightest shade of pink.

Neji was taken back by her incredible beauty. He was practically blushing. He brought his hand to cover her mouth to cover his smile. TenTen looked so beautiful, but mostly, she looked adorable.

"Neji.........you are going to have to pay extra," the shop owner glowered and looked at his face with a small mirror. "My face is ruined!" he complained as Neji held out a black credit card and the owner swiped it from Neji's hand.

TenTen started to walk out of the room, embarrassed. She stumbled and her legs gave away and she fell on the floor on her knees. Neji walked over and extended his hand to help her up. TenTen didn't argue as she was in a need to get away from this shop and the harrassing ladies as well as the shop owner.

"It's done," the shop owner chimed and handed back to Neji his credit card. "Next time, make sure she doesn't fight or I'm going to double it."

Neji rolled his eyes and helped TenTen out of the shop. TenTen sat down on the leather seat unconfortably-never taking the chance to look at Neji.

In ten minutes, they were in front of another high-class shop. This time, for men. TenTen grumbled. Neji just chuckled and helped her inside again. This time, the shop owner was defiantely a male. However, he was tall and muscular. He has untidy brown hair and a small smile on his face. He walked up to Neji and shook his hand. He lead Neji to a changing room.

A few minutes later, Neji walked out of the room wearing a tuxedo. He was incredibly handsome. His once long hair was now shoulder length and sleek. TenTen blushed and avert her eyes.

"Well, TenTen,"he started gaining her attention. "Now that we are properly dressed, we can go." Neji once again walked her out of the shop and into the limo.

TenTen gave him a confused look. "Where are we going?" she asked, confusion writing all over her face.

Neji smirked. "You're going as my partner to a dinner party," he answered.

TenTen's body stiffened as she made her way to the door. Neji beat her to it and grabbed her wrists and pulled her away. "You are going and that's it," he ordered.

TenTen sat still and crossed her arms over her chest. "You are the worst," she muttered under her breath and Neji chuckled. This was going to be a long night.


End file.
